Forever Remembered
by Whatzername
Summary: Ron and his 5 yr. old daughter go to visit Hermione on the one year anniversary of Voldemort's defeat. PG for mild violence.


I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
-My Immortal by Evanescence  
  
-------------  
  
Exactly one year ago. Exactly one year ago, Voldemort had been vanquished. One year ago Ronald Weasley's life dramatically changed. One year ago his hopes and dreams for being with Hermione had failed. Harry and Ginny were now expecting their first child, a boy to be named James. But Ron was alone.   
  
It was a stormy April morning, with rain hitting the ground hard and thunder rolling every couple of minutes. Ron Weasley was lying on his back in bed. The room was dark, as no sunlight poured into the room like it normally did.   
  
"Today's the day," thought Ron, miserably.   
  
He tried to sit up, but couldn't. A small hand was resting on his left arm. He looked over to his left.   
  
"She's just so beautiful. Exactly like her mother," he thought, looking at his daughter's wavy reddish-brown hair.   
  
He then picked his 5-year-old daughter's hand off his arm and sat up. He leaned over Evelyn and reached to the bedside table. He grabbed what he had wanted, a photograph, and got back into his comfortable position.   
  
"Hermione," he whispered, as tears came to his eyes.   
  
The picture showed Hermione holding Evelyn and Ron had his arms around Hermione. That had been just a few weeks before the war ended, on his daughter's 4th birthday. He sat the picture down on the bed. Ron turned to Evelyn, and gently shook her.   
  
"Evelyn, get up. We're going to go see Mummy today, remember?"   
  
Evelyn's eyes opened slowly, and yawned. She sat up and hugged her daddy.   
  
"Mummy?"   
  
"Yes, Mummy. Go on and get dressed. Dress up nice for your Mum," he said, holding tears back.   
  
Evelyn pushed back the blankets so she could get out. She ran to her bedroom to get dressed. Ron hauled himself out of bed a few minutes. He lit one of the gas lamps and took it over to his dresser.   
  
"Let's see," he thought, as he looked through his clothes.   
  
He couldn't just wear jeans and a t-shirt today, no, he had to dress nice. Finally he decided on grey slacks and a white button-up shirt. Just after he had pulled his socks on, Evelyn came back into the room, wearing a recently bought light blue summer dress with a pale yellow sash. Her hair hadn't been brushed yet. Ron smiled, it was absolutely amazing how she looked exactly like Hermione.  
  
"Come here, you," he said, and when she came to him, he picked her up and carried her out the room, her giggles echoing through the hallway.  
  
He carried her down the stairs, and into the living room. After setting her down on the couch, he went to find his good shoes. They were right next to Evelyn's, which were by the front door. He brought both their shoes back and grabbed his wand off the coffee table and after saying a spell, the whole room was filled with warm light. Ron put his wand back down and sat down next to his girl. After he put his shoes on, he helped Evelyn put her shoes on.   
  
"Evelyn, will you go get your raincoat?"   
  
"Daddy, I don't know where it is," she replied.  
  
Ronald sighed. She was forever misplacing things, her room was rather messy. She took after him in that way, at least for now. So he got off the couch and went into the kitchen, most of their coats were in there.   
  
So Evelyn busied herself by looking at her Mummy's picture that was on the coffee table. There were a lot of pictures of Hermione in the house, there had to be at least 40. This one, showed Hermione and Ron's wedding day, some 10 years ago. Her parents in the picture waved up at her and smiled. Just then, Ron came back with her jacket.  
  
"Whatever happened to your raincoat? I couldn't find it," he muttered to himself.   
  
Evelyn grabbed her jacket and put it on.   
  
"Brush your hair and we can go see Mummy," Ron said, gesturing to the hairbrush that was on the couch.  
  
Evelyn hurriedly brushed her hair and ran to her daddy. Ron picked her up and they went quickly to the car the Ministry had loaned him. Since Arthur Weasley was now the Minister of Magic, getting a car was no problem. And Ron didn't have to worry about driving it, either. The Ministry provided somebody to drive the car.   
  
As Ron shut the backseat door, he leaned up front and said, "Godric's Hollow Cemetery."   
  
And the driver nodded, and they drove off into the storm.  
  
They had gotten out of the car; the rain was starting to get lighter. Ron took Evelyn's hand and they walked down the path. There were a good many trees and the ground was hardly even wet. They walked a ways out, to an emptier part of the cemetery. There were still many trees here. Evelyn caught sight of Hermione and ran to her. Ron walked faster to get to both of them. Evelyn sat on a wooden bench that Harry and Ron had brought out here so they'd be able to visit Hermione longer.   
  
Ron reached Evelyn, there tears were flowing freely down her face. Ron almost couldn't bear to see her like this. So instead Ron looked down at the large piece of marble that had been carved to look like an open book.  
  
"Hey 'Mione. How're they treating you up there? I hope you're okay, because I'm not. We're not. Evelyn misses you, right Evelyn?"   
  
Ron turned to look at Evelyn, who nodded and said, "I love you, Mummy."   
  
At this, Ron started sniffling. He turned back to his wife.   
  
"See Hermione, we can't do this. I can't do this. You should be here, not me. I don't know how to raise our daughter. Have you seen her lately? She's exactly like you."   
  
And then, Ron started to sob. He got down on his knees and rested his head on the marble book.   
  
"I miss you, Hermione. I miss the way you kept going on about spew, I mean S.P.E.W. I miss how you let me copy your papers in school. I miss how you were always right. I miss how you put up with me even though I called you a Know-It-All, I miss everything."   
  
Evelyn got off the bench and sat on the ground, tears still pouring from her eyes.   
  
"Daddy," she started, "I miss Mummy, too."   
  
Ron sat up, still crying, and hugged his 5 year old. And they sat together for a few minutes crying.  
  
Ron sniffed.   
  
"Did I ever tell you how Mummy battled in the Last Battle?" he asked.   
  
Evelyn nodded.   
  
"I like this story. Tell it to me," she said.   
  
"It was just a year ago. We were at Headquarters, remember? And then Dumbledore came. He told us that Voldemort had tried to take over Diagon Alley. Remember how we had to get Mrs. Figg over to Headquarters to watch you while your Mum and I went to fight? We all disapparated to Diagon Alley. The Dark Mark was hovering over a few shops."  
  
Memories of Hermione's last day flooded his head, the curse, the screaming, the crying, all of it he remembered as if it has happened yesterday.  
  
"There were Death Eaters everywhere, torturing shop owners with Cruciatus curses. Everybody was there; Snape, Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin, Mundungus, Fred and George, Ginny, Percy, Bill, Charlie, my parents, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Padma, Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, Dumbledore, everybody was there, even Neville. Curses were flying everywhere. Most of us were trying to stun the Death Eaters. And then Voldemort came and kept Dumbledore busy. Your Mum was probably the best witch out there fighting."  
  
Evelyn nodded. She knew her mum had been the most intelligent witch during Hogwarts. She reached into her pocket and took out a picture of Hermione, one that showed Hermione at graduation. She always kept that one in her coat pocket. She held it out and Ron took it from her, continuing the story.  
  
"Well, most of them had been stunned. A few got away, including Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort didn't flee this time. He decided he was going to rid the world of Dumbledore instead. So Dumbledore and Voldemort shot curses and jinxes at each other for a while, and then Voldemort turned his attention to Harry. Dumbledore ushered all of us away, he said this was Harry's fight, we couldn't help Harry and that the best thing to do was go back home for now. We didn't want to leave. So we didn't leave. We went to one of the buildings away from the battle scene. We were in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hermione knew we should have gone somewhere else. I should have listened to her."  
  
Ron was going to cry again. It was his fault the accident happened. They should have gone to another shop.  
  
"I had my back turned when I heard somebody shout "Crucio!" and then her shriek "Ron!". It was the worst sight I ever saw. There was Lucius Malfoy, standing beside my wife, using the Cruciatus curse on her. I didn't even think of my wand. I rushed over and shoved him headfirst into the window. Then once he had fallen through the glass, I kept beating him. Hurting him back for hurting Hermione. Hitting him, punching him, and once he slipped into a state of unconsciousness, I ran to Hermione. The spell had worn off, but she was crying. She was lying on the floor, glass shards around her, crying. I brushed glass away with my foot, and sat down on the floor beside her. I lifted her up, and held her."  
  
Emotions were swirling inside him. He wanted to finish the story, but wanted to shout, cry, and hurt Lucius again.  
  
"I was holding her when I wiped her tears away. She told me it was hard to breathe. Hard to hear, to swallow, hard to move. We both knew these were her last minutes, weather we wanted to admit it or not. She said... she said to take good care of you, Evelyn. She said she loved you. She said she loved me. She said she never regretted our marriage. She never regretted anything. She also said that I would have to make sure you read 'Hogwarts, A History' when you were older. And as her last seconds came, she said one last time that she loved me."  
  
Ron was crying now. He kept trying to stop, but it did no good. Evelyn was still crying, not even bothering to try to stop. But she was 5, there was no reason for her not to cry.  
  
"Even after she passed on, I held her. I held her until Harry came into the shop and saw her, lying there. Uncle Harry cried a good deal, but not nearly as much as me. I carried Hermione out of that shop. I carried her to Dumbledore. We had a service for her, remember? You went to that. Everybody was there. Everyone who lived through that Final Battle came. It was a beautiful ceremony, just how I think she'd have wanted it. There were lots of books, white flowers, and pictures of her. Harry was really sad. Everyone was. But nobody was upset like me. I had lost one of my best friends," said Ron, trying to contain sobs.   
  
He looked down at the marble that was carved to look like an open book. One the right page, were words.  
  
Hermione Jane Weasley  
  
September 19, 1980 - April 20, 2007  
  
Forever Remembered  
  
Evelyn looked to her dad.   
  
"Daddy," she said, her crying almost stopping, "Mummy loves us."   
  
Ron smiled.   
  
"I know, Evelyn, I know."  
  
Ron reached out and traced the letters of Hermione's name. And then, he put Hermione's picture down on the book-shaped tombstone. He was overpowered with emotion. He sat there, silently crying some more with Evelyn sitting on his lap. And they stayed like this, for the coming hours.  
  
They did not have a happily ever after.  
  
-------------  
  
A/N: Well this is a repost of Forever Remembered. My original was all messed up with the formatting. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. All flames will be ignored, unless it is CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. My original posting of this story had eight (8) reviews, all positive. I'd like to thank those original 8 people: Swishy Willow Wand (463689), Jen Lunch (494230), Lady Norbert (13343), Mrs Ronald Weasley (468890), Haystack8190 (448827), faith2blieveinangels (angelbaby26@cox.net), Godess Girl (?), and Emily_dunfleng (?). And I'd like to thank all new reviewers, I love hearing your responses!  
  
Disclaimer: You know who the Harry Potter series, the original characters, and settings belong to. If you don't, then you've been living under a rock for the past few years. And the song "My Immortal" belongs to Evanescence. I own the plot. 


End file.
